A control assembly of a vehicle may use one or more electrical switches to enable or disable various features or functions of the vehicle, its systems, or its accessories. For example, an electrical switch may energize or de-energize a particular electrical or electronic device, or terminal thereof, to carry out a designated function. In some configurations, the designated function of a corresponding switch is configured by circuitry or hardware that is connected to the switch and an electronic device to be controlled. In other configurations, the designated function of a corresponding switch is configured by software instructions or code that indirectly or directly controls the electronic device. In the latter configuration or variations thereof, a switch assembly is needed that can facilitate automatic configuration (e.g., self-configuration) or assignment of designated functions of the control assembly, without any mandatory requirement for writing software instructions or code to achieve desired functionality of the control assembly.